User blog:Zanywoop/Mocs blog- The second
Hey! You came! Awesomesaucemuffins! But first, an apology- I'm getting busy with the school, and they changed the school times so now everything everywhere is messed up, and lo and behold, I'm also going to be posting to Custom Bionicle wiki- Bllllleeeeeehhhhh- Here- this is what you can look forward to on CBW- Toxic Reapa Just two pics for this MOC. I will note that A), he sports the largest gun of all my mocs, and B) Toxic reapa's chest design fully influenced my Quaza Demon MOC. IMG 0156.JPG|I replaced the hand splashy-things with the sensible Toxic Gatling Gun. It's essentially a minigun shooting Venomous bullets. IMG 0154.JPG|I consider him an antihero, at least in my universe, someone sticking up for those that can't, through thievery, violence, and lots and lots of cussing. Flamedance Honestly, the fire villain line was essentially the only time we could have fused villains together- they were all robots, had similar powers and color schemes, and it would have looked AWESOME. Originally, I was thinking something along the lines of Drillbug, the mighty wasp you would get when combining all four- however, I never managed to get my hands on Drilldozer or Fire Lord. Today, I present Flamedance, a cold fire villain armed with a drill and a flamethrower attachment IMG_0164.JPG|Flamedance. This guy's been through so many name changes it hurts. Basically a calculating kind of villain, who in-story will pair up with XT4 and Toxic Reapa, he uses his drill and flamethrower to ruin enemies defenses. IMG_0165.JPG|Non-action shot. From this angle you can begin to see the custom legs I designed for him- IMG_0166.JPG|Back-shot. The whole back of his lower legs fleshes out what I did- a custom leg piece, which also cropped up on the drill arm. BZ's Beast This is a Quick little thing I threw together for BionicleZilla- It's not exactly canon. This is also a test pallet for small front arms, Shoulder spines, and that hand design. IMG 0183.jpg|Unnamed. Red and Black- Can't say the HF red really melds with old... not to mention black. Still, I did kinda like the way this one-off came together. IMG_0184.JPG|Side shot. The main body is simply Toxic reapa on a close-shoulder Hero body, with a small thorax and extending Chitin for armor. IMG_0185.JPG|Back view. Note the Thornraxx Head on his back- I have looking for a use for that for a long time. Also, You get to see his shoulders better. If anything doesn't match colors as absolutely beautifully as Bright Red and Dark green, I haven't seen it. IMG_0186.JPG|Front Shot. Nothing much special here. Alpha-Revamps The Core team went over beautifully- their successors, not quite as much. I'll be uploading remakes of Alpha members two at a time, starting with Furno and surge. Surge 3.0 I may have prematurely announced that his #.0 form was Swordfish or Marlin- This was due to the incredible speed o the swordfish, as he always seemed to be the fastest member on the team. After fiddling around with a new (and ungainly) wing design, I rethought his position underwater and in the air... IMG 0197.JPG|Surge. REdesigned to fill aquatic positions as well as aerial, I have given A new Jetpack design which also has the capability to... IMG 0198.JPG|Unfurl into mighty wings of the stingray! See, He's no onger swordfish, and his new 3.0 form is the classic stingray, to make his use of lightning based weaponry more sane. I was going to go Eletctric eel, but hey, I couldn't think of anything good. IMG 0200.JPG|Back Jetpack shot. Note the lightning gouts from 5.0 Surge- this was designed to mimick it actually firing. IMG 0201.JPG|Back Fin Shot. IMG 0200.JPG|An interesting form I didn't know I had designed yuntil I started fiddling with it- kind of an armored form. IMG 0202.JPG|I will note most of the normal body proper are his old body, superimposed on larger limbs and a larger torso. Here, we see how he can use the wings in other positions. Furno XL Never really my favorite at anything, but I said I'd remake em, so... IMG 0196.JPG|It's furno. That's about all there is to it. IMG 0195.JPG|It's still Furno. Wuppity do. The Team! Our Ragtag heroes, thrown together simply because they can and will harness the Quaza. The boys are Lamda 16, a part of the N.E.R.D.s and F.R.E.D.S division for expremental technology. 100_7132.JPG|Nathaniel intercept. Recently detached from his (now dead), and beginning to have powers he hasn't experienced before, Nate is in over his head. An introverted and mostly shy character, he shelled up even more after the death of his teammates. He is slow to anger, having an incredibly long fuse- but that fuse is connected to a micro-warhead, and the rage he lets loose may just be his downfall. Majoring in Hand-to-Hand combat and Heavy weaponry, Nathaniel is mostly designed as my Self-moc. 100_7143.JPG|Terrence Ballista. The poster child for the Quaza Intregation Society, his quaza-shaping and Long distance abilities. Due to his high Quaza training, and low military designation, he traded physical strength for a Overpowered Behemoth of a Hardsuit, codenamed Shatterpoint. Wielding a drill-lance when not in his beloved mech, he tends not to like to get in close. Personality wise, he tends to be fairly Low-key, and popular amongst most member's of the collegium, offsetting his two teammates. 100_7140.JPG|Shatterpoint 1.3.9. This is the first in experimental Auto-sponse Hardsuits, and is keyed only to Terrence Ballista as of now. Armed with a blade-arm, a Quaza sub-automatic, and plenty of extra guns, this Mech does not have a a stun setting. 100_7137.JPG|Colin Rush. If their is one thing Colin fears, it's slowing down. Between spring based leg muscles, crude-oil launchers in his heels, and his "Magic Fingers" (Rappelling-based launchers that allow Colin to swing between very wide spaces and bring enemies to him), Nothing slows Colin down. Going at near suicidal speeds, a maniacal grin on his face, a trail of fire blazing behind him, Colin never fears death. However, the academic life put's him to sleep- sometimes literally. He doesn't leave a teammate hanging, but his determination to do everything in his power to drive himself to ruin through Terrifying stunts tends to back away most potential friends. Meanwhile, our girls, Lambda 17, are upperclassmen who forged a bond with the boys during the raid on the Collegium by the Corp. IMG_0170.JPG|Group shot. I will note now- I don't like almost any of their helmets. The idea would be to paint them new ones- when I get around to it. IMG_0173.JPG|Mariana Ember. Often just called Maria by friends, she leads Lambda 17 and is the team engineer. An outgoing and fun-loving individual, she tends to go out of her way to make things explode on even the smallest suggestion- as such, she is banned from bringing materials to campus. IMG_0176.JPG|Leann Dusk. Night combat being her specialty, Leann is essentially stealth expert on the team. She is known to have strong feelings for Terrence Ballista...'s mech, and as petitioned to become a hardsuit pilot herself. Ever courteous, she is a rare sight on campus- because she's in the shadows, watching. IMG_0178.JPG|Aphodite Sunder. Aphrodite doesn't want to fight. When the adrenaline starts flowing, she feels she can't really be herself. Which is a shame, because Aphrodte is an incredible warrior, ranking #22 in the school over all classes (Nathaniel is #37). Not one to go out of her way to meet anyone, she keeps quiet in skill and voice, and simply stays with her teammates. As per usual, I will post more when it crops up. Zanywoop out. Category:Blog posts